Sherlock and John companion
by bunnyhoney1010
Summary: This is the story of Sherlock Holmes and John Waltson, they met this young boy by the name of John Smith who prefer to be called the doctor. Now The doctor was not human he is a time Lord but do the two know that of course not this is their adventures
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor knew something was up want to know how it was all TARDIS talked about . He circle the controls as he mess up his hair. "Alright girl" he said to his ship. "Take me there"

The TARDIS softly hum in response. The Doctor just grin helping out his friend for a safe trip to where ever he was going . He have thought that the TARDIS was going to take him to some far far away fun and wacky planet only to open the door to find he was in earth not just anywhere on earth London.

Not that the Doctor hate London or anything he love London he really do ! He enjoy watching people walk around enjoying their daily lives as normal humans . The Doctor start to wonder around in the street why did his TARDIS take him here unless...something big is forming something really big and that he need to get to the bottom of it. But how can the doctor easily access anything strange that have been happening. The police is pretty good idea, but he still need a way to be undercover so he can slip and slide easily so police is out.

The doctor also know that some people are watching him and to be honest he really don't feel like messing with some of these people they will just be in the way.

After an hour of wondering and thinking the Doctor retreat to the TARDIS . "Any idea of how I can blend in? " He asked out loud as some idea struck him right in the head. The doctor jump and look through some of the boxes of things he have . Until he find some type of headgear.

"Here it is !" The doctor said gleefully as he put the headgear on . "Here's to a new adventure! "


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Homes came home to find cleaning his flat while humming a joyful tune. When he close the door Mrs . Hudson turned to him smiling widely. "Oh Sherlock welcome back come here I have someone who I want you to meet"

Curiously Sherlock walked over to the kitchen seeing a tween between the age 10 to 12 studying his chemical. The boy had a chestnut hair suit . And was wearing a brown suit with a big red tie. The boy was also wearing some converse as well. Mrs. Hudson walked over and place a hand on the boy shoulders . "Sherlock this is my nephew well from my husband side that is" The boy smiled looking up at him smiling widely .

"Hello I'm John Smith nice to meet you" The child said as nicely as he could.

"Sherlock" he repiled as he glare at the boy who was currently moving some of his beaker to the other side of the table. John noticing the expression only smiled and mouth 'boom' as he walked out.

The next afternoon, Sherlock bought his new flatmate John Waltson he quickly knocked on the door as opened and smiled leading the two men upstairs.

Little John (smith) was talking to his skull.

"Sherlock Who's that?" John (Waltson) asked .

"Oh that's Smith John Smith he live up stair for some reason he have is own little flat." He repiled taking away the skull from the boy.

"Hey ! Me and Allonso was having a great cIonversation! " Little Smith shouted as Mrs. Hudson shook her head at him . "John what have I told you about touching Sherlock stuff !"

Little John just blink walking over to bog John. "Hi I'm John Smith " he then chuckle "boy that will be confusing call me the doctor !"

"Is that what you want to be when you grow up?" John asked

The doctor look over at him as if he grew another head "Why would I want to grow up that would be so dull" he repiled

He then left the man so Mrs. Hudson can talk to him about the rent he walked over to the coffee table to see the newspaper. The biggest news story was written in big bold font . "Another death !" It written , The doctor sat on the floor reading it quickly. "Something isn't right. " He said . 3 people with no connection can't die the exact same way unless someone killed them . This one a smart one. " He said. The doctor felt his mouth twitching into a smile. "Maybe this is why she bought me here isn't this fun" he said

As a middle age man with Salt and Pepper hair brust in.

"Where " Sherlock demanded.

"Brixton, Lauriston gardens " The mad repiled out of breath.

"What's new out if this one, you wouldn't get me if it wasn't something different ?"

"You know how they don't leave notes ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Well this one did you'll come ?"

Sherlock hesitate for a bit. "Who's on forensic ?"

"It's Anderson"

Sherlock looked away he was clearly upset at this Anderson. "Anderson won't work with me"

"Well Anderson won't be your assistance. " The man repiled smartly.

"I need an assistant " Sherlock repiled.

"Will you come ?"

"Yes but not in a police car, I'll be right behind."

"Thank you" The man said in a relieved voice as he turned out and walked out .

As soon as the man left Sherlock leapt in joy, "Brilliant yes !"

The doctor smiled it remind him of whenever he find something interesting or whenever he figure something out.

Sherlock grab his coat and dashed out. Leaving the two John alone. "Can you pass me Allonso? " He asked as John hesitantly pass him the skull.

Sherlock brust open the door looking at John . "You're a doctor"

John nodded

"Not just a doctor an army doctor " John nod again. "Are you good? "

John stood up " very good."

"Seen a lot of injuries and Volent death ,"

The Doctor thought back to all the time he seen people died.

"Well yes " John repiled

"Bit of trouble too, I bet "

"Of course yes. Enough for a lifetime far too much."

The Doctor snort in his head 'try living 9' he thought .

"Want to see more?"Sherlock asked.

"Oh God yes." John exclaimed

"Can I come too?" The doctor said in a hopeful tone . John shook his head while Sherlock nod. "Come On then"

The Doctor jumped out of his chair running up to the two.

"Are all three of you heading out 8snt John a bit young." Mrs. Hudson asked coming out of her apartment door.

"Don't worry I seen worse." He called out as he sit in the waiting cab.


End file.
